Conventional methods for cooling an electric machine include passing a coolant around an outer perimeter of the electric machine inside of a cooling jacket. The coolant extracts heat from a stator of the electric machine. In some machine designs, the level of heat removal is increased by spraying coolant from the cooling jacket directly onto end turns of the stator. The sprayed coolant drains toward the bottom of the electric machine's housing due to gravity and a drain hole is often located near the bottom of the housing to exhaust the coolant, as shown in FIG. 1A. However, as shown in FIGS. 1B and 1C, if the electric machine is tipped backward, excessive amounts of coolant can pool within the housing around the electric machine. During tipping, the height of the pooled coolant can increase enough to flood an air gap between the electric machine stator and the electric machine rotor, causing adverse effects such as relatively large spin losses and/or thermal failure of the electric machine.